Predators
by wildchild494
Summary: This is a sequel to “Dark Angel”. The transgenics in TC are in danger. X5s start disappearing, and transhumans are getting killed. Will Max and Alec be next? MA.
1. Flirting with Danger

Title: Predators

Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Post Freak Nation. But the Runes, and the whole M/L dealio never happened.

Pairing: M/A

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Summary: This is a sequel to "Dark Angel". The transgenics in TC are in danger. X5s start disappearing, and transhumans are getting killed. Will Max and Alec be next?

Recap on "Dark Angel": Alec was captured and tortured by White, and Max confesses her love to him when he was unconscious. Just go and read it first! I reposted the whole fic in one chapter a few days ago...

A/N: This fic used to be entitled: "Flirting with Danger", but I rewrote it. It's a lot better now!

_Predators_

_1: Flirting with Danger_

Deep within the forests of Seattle, Washington D.C., a wide-ranging building was being constructed, along with several smaller ones. Walls that rose over thirteen feet bordered the vicinity, and a number of heavily armed guards stood on sentry duty just outside the entrance gates. The implication was clear: try and break in, and you're dead.

Colonel Donald Lydecker smiled in satisfaction as he stood in front of his latest project: New Manticore. Around half a dozen X5s stood on either side of him, observing the work that was being done. Four were male, three were female. They had been on missions on different parts of the world when Old Manticore met its destruction, and Lydecker had immediately taken the responsibility of rounding them all up before the news of 'freedom' reached them.

The Colonel had taken them into a safe refuge in Los Angeles, one of the few cities in the world that went by almost untouched by the Pulse, and questioned their loyalty. They proved to be very faithful soldiers, carrying out the missions that Lydecker had commanded them to do, efficiently and successfully. A few of these missions were the retrieval of two of Old Manticore's topmost geneticists: Andre Damasco and Ian Glacier. Both of which had agreed unreservedly to work on the development of the X9s. The generation of soldiers that will earn him millions.

Of course, he still thought of his precious kids: the X5s, as the most perfect of them all. And that was probably the reason why he was sending two of his best X5s to hunt down all the X5s they could find, and incarcerate them in the New Manticore, where their minds will be cleared of any of the 'dirt' that they acquired through their months of so-called freedom and independence.

Brainwashing, as everyone liked to call it.

* * *

A week had passed since the unforgettable 'torture incident' with White, and Max was happy, (although she wasn't showing it) to see Alec back to his old self again: cocky, charming, and completely ignorant to the fact that she had spilled out her soul to him several days ago. As she watched him polishing his Glock from her spot in the Command Center, she wondered why she hadn't – hadn't _told _him yet. Replayed to him what she had said when he was unconscious.

'_You're scared,'_ A voice taunted in her head, mocking her with the truth. '_You're scared of having a relationship with him, scared of losing him in the end...just like you almost did...he was THAT close to dying, Max.' _

She shook her head, clearing it, pushing away the nagging voice – even if she knew that it was right. She wasn't just scared, she was downright terrified. If she gave her love to him...and lose him...she'd only have her heart broken. She knew she was being selfish. But she just couldn't bear to see herself go through such a painful process. It would break her to see Alec die. And the only way to make it less painful was to stay away from him.

'_Or,' _the voice piped up again. '_You could get him, and keep him safe in your arms.' _

Her head started to whirl in perplexity. She would've given everything in the world to have her best friend here right now. Original Cindy would've known what to do. She would've stopped her head from spinning – she would've given her answers. Answers to questions that had been in her mind since – since that fateful night – answers that Max could not provide for herself.

Her confusion seemed to grow by the minute, and as the Command Center started to fill up with more people and more noise, her head felt like it was going to explode.

She needed out of here.

_No, what I need is Original Cindy._

An idea began to form in her head – alright, so it was a tad bit insane, but when she got an idea in her head. It stuck there. And it would _not _disappear until it was done.

Allowing herself a small smile – the first one for the whole day – she exited the Command Center.

She was going to pay OC a little visit.

* * *

Alec leaned back more comfortably on the old couch that Joshua had salvaged from 'Father's House'. Everyone had agreed to place it in the Command Center, a spot for a bit of relaxation from a hard day's work. Not that he had much of a hard day's work. Although all his wounds had long since healed (thanks to his healing abilities) Max had been generous enough to give him a few days off for 'recuperating'.

Speaking of Max, he frowned. She had stalked out of the Command Center a few minutes ago, with a look of deep concentration and anxiety on her face. He had shrugged it off, dismissing it as her 'guilt' at having killed White. Most of Terminal City had been beyond happy at the news of White's death, and so was Alec for that matter, which only made him wonder why Max was so down on killing a cold-blooded murderer.

Alec replayed the events of that night. Okay, so he can barely replay it, seeing as he was unconscious most of the time. The most he could remember was a sweet voice whispering into his ear...and the next thing he knew, he was inside the safe walls of Med Bay.

And he could've sworn that sweet voice was Max.

"Hey sweet-cheeks!" a gruff voice called out from behind him. He twisted his head around and saw Mole standing in front of the entrance doors, with a very worried Joshua. "Come over here for a second."

Alec did as told, prying himself off the comfort of the couch. The minute he was within earshot, he asked. "What's up?"

"Devon is missing," Joshua replied, naming one of the male X5s that had sought refuge at Terminal City. "Has been missing for three days already."

Alec frowned. "Maybe he just went on vacation, or something."

Luke, who had joined their unprompted meeting, shook his head. "If he did, his mate, Katie didn't know anything about it."

"And why tell me this only, now?" Alec asked.

"We had no idea. I ran into Katie this morning and that was when she reported Devon's disappearance."

Alec sighed. So much for his day off . "Well, let's go investigate, shall we?"

Katie lived in apartment building number 12, which was located near the exit tunnels (a hidden outlet that was used by the transgenics who wanted to get out of Terminal City as discreetly as possible). It was as dilapidated as any of the old buildings inside TC, and had no vacant room left.

Mole rapped loudly on the door with the numbers 54 engraved on the wooden surface. Footsteps sounded from within and the door creaked open. Katie, a pretty blonde-haired X5 stood in front of them, an exhausted look on her face. The second she saw her guests, she invited them in.

Alec studied the room in mild interest. It was identical to most of the apartments in TC. With two rooms, a bathroom, a small living room, and a miniscule kitchen. And it was just as messy. Katie gestured for the two of them (Joshua and Luke had stayed behind, having their own tasks to complete) to take a seat on either of the frayed armchairs. They obliged gratefully.

"I guess you want some info on Devon," Katie said, sighing. And before Alec could confirm her presumption, she continued. "He left early, Tuesday evening. He had sentry duty, and he didn't come back the next morning."

"Why didn't you report his disappearance?"

Katie shrugged. "Devon tends to lose track of time. He loves going around TC and looking for stuff to do. Besides, you guys just implemented that monthly heist thing...I thought he got sent one of them. I didn't really mind...not until now." She sighed again. "It's already been three days, and I'm really getting worried. I mean, I already searched the whole of TC by myself the second day he went missing."

"Sentry duty," Mole echoed thoughtfully. "He was assigned somewhere around the back entrances. You know, near the tunnels...maybe he was kidnapped."

"You think he got snatched?" Katie asked incredulously. "Because the last time I checked, X5s were pretty damned hard to catch. Besides, who would want to capture X5s? It's not like White's still around anymore."

"Well, there's the sector police, the Seattle city Council, scientists from other countries who would kill to study our DNA..." Alec ticked off from his fingers. He frowned. "That's a hell of a lot. Guess they'll have to get in line."

"Don't you have surveillance cameras near the tunnels?" Katie asked.

Mole shook his head. "Nope. We figured that an X5 on guard would be enough security, and we're running short on surveillance equipment. We never thought that one of your kind would get snatched."

"Hey," Alec protested. "We're not even sure if he got snatched. In fact, we pretty much don't know anything too useful. The least we can do right now is ask around TC if anyone's seen him, and scan around for clues."

"Really getting into detective mode, aren't we sweet cheeks?" Mole asked with a grin.

Alec grinned, but sobered quickly when he saw Katie's concerned, tearful face. "Don't worry, we'll find your man." He said, patting her comfortingly on the shoulder. A weak smile was all he received in return.

"Go on ahead without me, Mole." Alec gestured towards the lizard-man. They had arrived at the main area of TC. The two had decided to start off their little search party, but he forgot one minor thing. "We gotta let Max know about Devon's disappearance, or she'll blow the top of not being informed."

Mole fixed him with a glower. "You're not trying to weasel your way out of our little task, now are you?"

Alec flashed him his most charming smile. "Would I ever do that to you, Mole?"

Mole's glower deepened. It seemed that the brusque transhuman was immune to his charms. In the whole of Terminal City, there were only two people who were unaffected by his implausible charisma. Mole and Max. The two Ms. MnMs. Alec checked himself, that last thought was a bit – insane. He'll have to ask Max if White hit his head with a rock that got him thinking a bit – insanely.

"Just get your ass back here," Mole said and went off in the opposite direction without a backward glance.

Alec shook his head in amusement before making a beeline for Max's office – makeshift office to be precise. He let loose a series of knocks on her door before waiting patiently outside. When no response came, he knocked again.

Silence.

Alec frowned, and knocked again.

Silence.

"Max?" he called out, twisting the doorknob and letting himself in.

The office was empty.

_I wonder where she went. _Alec thought, as he thoroughly searched Max's office for any clue on where she might have gone. He had been in her office enough times to notice the exact location of her belongings. The paper cup that she used sat on the upper right side of her desk, her documents and papers were strewn over haphazardly on a small coffee table, _but _her leather jacket wasn't hanging on it's usual perch, her sunglasses were gone, and her keys to her Ninja which she usually kept in the upper drawer of her desk was missing.

It was either Max was robbed, or she had left Terminal City for an early morning drive.

Alec figured that it was the latter and went off to her apartment to check if her motorbike was still there. It wasn't. Alec cursed under his breath.

Devon just went missing, Max just left...

Another string of obscenities left his mouth loudly, that several X6s turned around from their work to stare. "What're you staring at?" he yelled out. They hastily when back to their jobs. He didn't know why he was feeling so – irate.

Alright, so he did know why. They just had a big unpleasant incident with White not more than a few days ago. And now they were faced with another crisis.

Alec preferred TV and beer to crisis and 'incidents'.

He bumped into Mole in Oak Street. "It's about time you showed up--" he was cut off by the look on Alec's face. "What's up with you? You look like you've got a stick shoved up your ass."

"Max left." He stated flatly.

Mole raised an eyebrow – well, if he _had _any. "So?"

"_So_? She friggin' left! It's not safe for us to go out there! Wasn't _she _the one who keeps telling us that? And now she just blazes off out there without telling anybody--"

"Little fella tell Joshua," a gruff voice said from behind them. The two conversing transgenics turned around to see Joshua looming over them carrying one of Sandeman's books.

"She did?" Alec asked, feeling his tone soften. Joshua always seemed to have that calming effect on people. It was his child-like innocence and pure bliss that made him so relaxing to be around. "Where'd she go?"

"She went to Cindy's," Joshua replied. "Said she needed to have 'girl talk' with her." At the look on Alec's face, he continued: "Joshua told her not to; people are afraid of what they don't understand and all. But she won't listen. Said she was very confused." He tilted his head to one side and scrutinized Alec carefully. "Confused about Middle fella."

"Me?"

"Alec?"

He and Mole said at the same time.

Joshua nodded wisely. "Yes. Alec and Max getting' busy?"

_I wish. _Alec thought thinking back to previous dreams... "Uh, no Joshua. We're not – not like that." He finished lamely.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England." Mole crowed.

Alec grinned rakishly. "Sorry Mole, but the color purple just doesn't suit your complexion."

"Who said I had one?" Mole shot back.

"Let's just get our search started, shall we?"

What they didn't know was that the person they were searching for was already in Lydecker's clutches.

* * *

"Wake up, 720." A cold voice ordered from behind him. Devon's eyes snapped open, and he whirled around, dropping into a fighting stance, trying to ignore the painful feeling that scorched the back of his head just as he did so. They must've drugged him. As his environs started to lose much of its blur and started to clear, Devon took the opportunity to look around. He was inside some sort of warehouse. An old one judging from the rusts and dusts covering every inch of it. Several armed guards stood on either side of the room, eyeing him cautiously.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

He tore his gaze away from his surroundings to look at the person responsible for holding him captive. "Colonel Donald Lydecker." He spat out as though the words were poison. The very name used to bring shivers to his spine when he was still a child – back at Manticore.

And until now.

"You were incarcerated by none other than a few of your fellow X5s," Lydecker continued as though he had not spoken at all. His stead gaze was relentless, and Devon found himself almost snapping to attention. "X5s who had remained loyal to me all throughout the years – even when Manticore was destroyed – they came back to me."

Devon then understood. The X5s Lydecker was mentioning where those who were doing long-term missions – those who had no idea that Manticore had burst into flames.

"And so will you – soon." Something shifted in the Colonel's dark blue eyes. Something unreadable. "A little trip to Psychological Operations will make you as good as new – as loyal as ever."

Fear gripped Devon's heart.

"What are you talking about? There _is _no Psy Ops. It burst into flames along with the rest of Manticore..."

"We still have the personnel and equipment to rebuild it – just like we have the funds to reconstruct Manticore. A _better _Manticore that will hold a new generation of soldiers." Lydecker smiled mirthlessly.

Devon snarled and lunged at him, but no sooner had he had attacked, he was lying on the floor being shocked with a hundred jolts of electricity. The moment he weakened, the guards held him up and dragged him to a cage standing a few feet from the Colonel.

"You don't belong out there, 720." Lydecker said. "Animals belong in a cage."

A bitter expression came over Devon's face. "There are hundreds of us back at Terminal City. You won't survive against that many, _Deck. _We're genetically enhanced supersoldiers that are fueled by hate and anger. And there are dozens of us who just could _not _wait to get their hands on you. Retribution will kill you one of these days...sometimes I think that you have a death wish..."

Lydecker smiled just as the X5 was hit by a tranquilizer dart.

"Maybe I do, 720. Maybe I do."

A/N: Review and you shall receive...another chapter. :-)


	2. Shadow

_See chapter one for disclaimers. _

_Predators_

_2: Shadow_

"So what are you trying to say girl?" Original Cindy asked, her russet-brown eyes glimmering with interest and compassion. Max had arrived about an hour ago, and the African-American woman had welcomed her with open arms. After questioning about her safety (which Max assured her that she was unharmed) they got straight down to business.

It had been quite difficult for Max at first, to open up about what she had been feeling for the past few days since the Incident (as what last weeks occurrence was now dubbed as). But OC finally got her to 'fess up'. And since then, they had been talking about Max's little 'problem.' 'Girl talking' as what the two lovingly called it.

Max sighed and hugged a throw pillow to her chest. "All I'm trying to say is that – is that, I don't really _hate_ him all that much anymore. Alright, so I _never _hated him. Just that single time when he ruined me and Logan's chances of finally being together." She made a face. "Although now, I'm glad that he did."

OC blew on a newly-polished nail, and studied Max at the corner of her eye. "Go on."

"And even though he can be a pain in the ass, a thorn in the side, a cocky egotistical X5 male – underneath all that 'I'm-so-hot-why-don't-you-jump-me' exterior, he's got a really big heart." Max admitted, hugging a throw pillow to her chest. "The Incident proved that. And it wasn't just his Manticore training that got him to hold onto his sanity under White's extreme tortures – it was the fact that he wouldn't do anything to risk the safety of his family."

"You're doing good girl, keep going." OC encouraged, dabbing another coat of nail polish onto another perfectly-manicured nail. ('Girl talks will never be complete without nail polish,' OC enthused.)

"Alec has become someone I could trust my life with – someone I could trust my family's lives with...and—and I think that I'm falling for him...OC."

Cindy looked up from her nails and stared at her. "Well then! What's the problem sugah? Why aren't you and your boy getting busy right now?" her eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me he don't feel the same way you do coz' that's somethin' that Original Cindy will not be believin'! You two have been infatuated with each other ever since you two laid eyes on one another! You just don't know it yet, till now! And it's about damn time that you did!"

Max was at loss for words. "Wha—what?"

OC rolled her eyes. "Anyone who has eyes can see the pure attraction between the two of you."

Max waved that off. "That's not the point. The point is – I'm scared."

OC's sharply-tweezed eyebrows shot up. "Say what now?"

"He nearly _died_, Cindy. And you wouldn't imagine the pain I felt when I thought he was gone. It was like a piece of me had died too. A piece of my _soul._ I don't think I can handle that much pain anymore..."

OC tutted disapprovingly. "Now, now, boo. That ain't the way love works. When your truly, madly, deeply, insanely in love with someone, that feelin' just ain't gonna go poof! It's gonna stay in your heart forever. And no matter how much you stay away from him, ignore him, push him out of your life...that love won't go away. It'll just eat your heart until it bleeds..." OC's voice softened. "Just tell him, boo. Tell him how you feel. And everything will be alright."

Max eyed OC warily, although the hope that flickered within those deep pools of chocolate was not lost on the ordinary. "Really?"

OC smiled and gathered her girl in a big hug. "Really."

Max glimpsed the numbers _7:15_ blinking green on her friend's digital alarm clock and she swore inwardly. "It's getting dark, Cindy. I have to go before the others will notice that I'm gone and start looking for me."

"Are you saying that you took a risk in coming here?" OC asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max smiled. "Some things are worth risking for."

OC hugged her again. "Just be careful alright? And – break a leg."

"Break a leg?" Max echoed, confused.

OC laughed. "It's a theater term for 'good luck', boo. And I'm sure that you'll badly need it." She glanced at her clock. "Now get going coz' Original Cindy has a date with a particularly hot sistah."

Max smirked. "Well then, break a leg."

"Lady Luck's _always _on Original Cindy's side!"

Max laughed and exited her friend's apartment, but not before shouting out a principally loud: 'Thank you'.

A "No problem, boo!" followed her all the way down the stairs.

If OC's date _does _turn out well, then that loud voice of hers will be keeping the neighbors up all night. Max shook her head in amusement before hopping onto her beloved Ninja and speeding into the night.

* * *

"I think we'd better call it a night," Alec said as he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "It's already," he checked his watch. "7:20, and I'm dead on my feet. I'm ready to hit the sack."

Mole grumpily agreed. "Fine. But we haven't found anything yet and we've already asked around half of TC's population. And so far, none of them has seen any trace of Devon."

"Or if they did, it was when he was on sentry duty near the tunnels." Alec added.

"Well, we already freakin' checked the freakin' tunnels." Mole said dropping his cigarette – or what was left of it on the ground. His boot came plummeting down on it, crushing it into the ground.

"Do you think it was Lydecker who got him?" Alec asked as they moved around the corner and into TC's main district. A few X6s were still hanging around – the same ones that had been the victims of Alec's frustrations earlier.

"Since White's out of the picture, I have a feeling that it _is _him."

A loud noise interrupted the two transgenics' conversation, and they whirled around to face the source of the sound. Alec rolled his eyes when his gaze came to a stop on Terminal City's entrance gates. It was none other than miss Ice Queen herself – Max.

"I'm outta here," Mole grumbled. "I'm sure you can handle her yourself."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Let me in, will you?" she called out from the outside, pushing her sunglasses up on her head. Her cheeks were flushed from her breezy ride, and her raven-black hair whipped behind her as the wind blew recklessly against her. She was dressed in her usual outfit—black pants, black shirt, black jacket. Black bike. To sum it all up, she was a sight to behold.

_Alright, you know that Max is hot. But since when do you go with the whole descriptive thing with all the fancy words?_ A voice asked amusedly in the back of his head. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and went over to the gate to let the 'black-beauty' in. She was wearing a small smile on her face, and her eyes were shining with something akin to relief and liberation.

It was quite a transformation from the expression she had worn several hours ago.

"Where've you been?" Alec asked, even though he knew (thanks to Joshua), he just _had _to ask her. He wanted to know if she was going to deny where she went or if she was going to just speak the truth. And for the first time in his life, Alec had no idea which of the two she was going to choose.

"Original Cindy's."

Well, that answered his question.

He finally managed to open the gate, and she drove in. He was surprised when she waited for him to close the gates. When he turned around after completing the simple task, he was even more surprised to see her staring at him. As in, _staring _staring at him. To be more clear – checking him out.

He smirked. "I know I'm hot, Maxie. But what's with the staring?"

She smirked right back. "You'll find out later. Hop on."

Alec blinked. Did she just invite him to ride with her on her Ninja?

Her smirk was starting to fade and turn into annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I'm on." Alec said, jumping up behind her.

She revved up the engine before taking off.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"My apartment," she replied without hesitation.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're not in heat are you?"

"_No._" she snapped. "I just have to tell you something – and it's important."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you're little girl talk with OC, now does it?"

"Actually it does. So shut up now and let me drive."

Alec obliged, to surprised to say anything else. Max was acting awfully strange tonight. Well, not _too _strange. But strange enough for her. She rarely played 'nice' to Alec. And it was starting to unnerve him. Maybe he _had _hit his head or something.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Max braked to a sudden, and sharp halt.

The result?

He fell off his seat. He winced in pain as the cool ground hit him hard. "Shit," he swore, he opened his eyes to see Max standing above him, laughing behind her hand. "Bitch," he said, feeling an amount of satisfaction as her eyes widened. He jumped up and was met by Max's fist connecting with his shoulder. "Ow!" he fixed her with a glare. "You know Maxie, maybe you should consider seeing a psychiatrist. Your addiction with causing other people pain is starting to become rather bizarre."

"Whatever," she said, as she sashayed up the stairs to her apartment.

Alec had to keep himself from staring at her ass as he followed closely behind her.

They had barely reached her apartment door when a loud voice called out from behind them. Alec glimpsed an exasperated look come across Max's face that clearly said 'what now?'. It was Dalton. An X6 with spiky blonde hair that had helped Gem out during the Jam Pony siege.

"Hey kiddo," Alec greeted him. "What's up?"

The young X6 was panting slightly which probably meant that he had run – or blurred, for that matter – all the way here. He must've followed them. "There – there are two X5s waiting outside the TC gates. They're new – said they just arrived in Seattle, and heard of TC where their family was staying. Mole wouldn't let them in. He was kind of suspicious."

Max rolled her eyes. "Mole's _always _suspicious." She sighed and gave Alec a fleeting look. "I guess this will have to wait." She said gesturing weakly towards her apartment.

Alec's curiosity was peaking, but he didn't let it show. His face remained unreadable – as always.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go see who our mystery X5s are."

Max's face had gone blank the minute they were standing in front of their guests. Mole was already there, fingering his shotgun cagily. Alec on the other hand, plastered a neutral look on his face as he scrutinized the two X5s standing just a few inches away from the back gates.

One was male who was built along the same way as Manticore built Alec. Lithe and lean. Made for speed and stealth rather than for strength and power. His hair was a dark brown that matched his eyes perfectly. The female on the other hand – looked exactly like him. They were twins.

Both X5s were dressed in casual clothing, and both were wearing the same neutral expressions on their faces.

Yup. They were transgenics. Born and bred.

"State your designations." Max ordered.

Alec could've sworn that one of them – the male – stiffened at this order. And Alec most probably knew why. Just like every other X5 around – before they really had gotten to know Max – they hated traitors. Particularly the '09 escapees. And they sure as hell wouldn't have wanted one ordering them around.

He clenched and unclenched his fists to avoid from making a comment at the male X5.

"X5-360." The male said, looking everywhere but Max.

"X5-361." The girl said, more cheerfully than her companion. "But I go by Rian now. And he goes by Sean."

Max's expression softened. "So where you guys from?"

"Well, when Manticore was torched. We decided to lay low at Vancouver for a while." Rian informed them. "When that siege you guys at the messenger place broke out – it was all over the news. We heard 'bout TC, so we came here. Figured we'd be much more safer here than out in the open."

"Good move," Alec remarked opening the gates and letting them through. He cocked an eyebrow at 'Sean'. "Hey, you mute or somethin'?"

Sean gazed coolly at him. "No."

Alec shrugged. "Guy doesn't speak a lot does he?"

Rian shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "He's just a bit pissed that we had to leave Canada. We had a nice place there you know..."

Max smiled. "Well, TC may not be all that posh, but it's comfortable enough to live in."

"That's good enough for us," Rian said with a small grin. "A decent life is all we need."

"'Fraid to break your heart, sweetie. But when your living in Seattle. Life will be anything _but_ decent." Alec said with a bitter smile.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Terminal City was bathed in total darkness. Somewhere near the tunnels a lone figure moved soundlessly, making its way towards the nervous transhuman who had been reluctant to be on sentry duty that night. Especially after an X5s disappearance.

It was then that the figure pounced, attacking its prey with a swift stab on the chest.

The transhuman barely had time to react, and with a noiseless cry, he fell to the cold ground with a heavy thud. As his vision began to blur, he futilely tried to catch a glimpse of his killer.

But it was too late. His whole world faded to black, and all he saw was a shadow.

A/N: Don't worry, Max will be telling Alec how she feels about him – soon. :-) Review.


	3. Nightmare

_Predators_

_3: Nightmare_

"Max."

She turned around to face the subject of her thoughts. It was early in the morning and she was just about to get some breakfast in the 'mess hall' (an average-sized room where the transgenics usually ate) when _he _arrived. When she meant _he_, she meant Alec. And she wasn't exactly too keen on seeing him either.

After rethinking everything that Original Cindy had told her the night before, she decided that she'll tell Alec when she thought it was the right to time. It was a good thing that the arrival of the two new X5s interrupted their little plan of 'talking' with one another at her apartment, because Max had a feeling that she would _not _be able to confess everything she felt towards _him_.

"What?" she snapped in her usual 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' tone of voice. So far, attitude-filled Max will have to be her mask for the emotions that kept on flooding within her. Emotions that were meant for Alec.

"What did you want to tell me last night?"

Shit.

"Uh, nothing." She said all too quickly. "I just, uh, wanted to remind you that we're running low on computer equipment."

Alec fixed her with a piercing stare that seemed to go right through her head. It was unnerving. "Well, we already have a couple of X5s who're gonna do the heist tonight. Are you sure that's all you wanted to tell me?"

"I was just tired. And uh, yeah. That was pretty much all I wanted to tell you."

The look that was plastered on Alec's face told her that he did _not _believe a single word she said. But fortunately, he didn't ask her about it again. "Alright…if your sure."

"I'm sure."

She then proceeded to eat her breakfast which was getting cold. She was _starving_. But alas, someone _truly _hated her up there.

"Max! Alec!"

It was Luke.

At these words, she proceeded to cram as much food into her mouth as possible. And when Luke stopped right in front of their table. She gulped everything down, and downed her glass of milk. "What?"

"Everything alright, Luke?" Alec asked.

"Ice – he was found murdered." Luke informed them, his voice breathless.

Max shot out of her seat. "_What?_" Ice was a transhuman built to withstand incredibly cold weather – thus the name.

"He was doing sentry duty last night near the tunnels. We found his body this morning – he was stabbed to death."

Max nodded at Alec. "Let's go."

…

The liquid pool that surrounded the transhuman's upper torso was a dark crimson, and didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what it was. A small crowd had already gathered around the crime scene, but no one made a move to touch the corpse. All eyes turned to their direction the second they arrived.

"Alright, stay clear of the way people." Mole was saying. When no one responded to his commands, he let loose two deafening bullets from the rifle he was clutching on his right hand. "I said, MOVE IT!"

The throng of transgenics immediately took several steps backward away from the dead body – away from Mole. Alec tried not to grin. The scaly transhuman had an attitude that matched his physical appearance. "Hey Mole," Alec greeted him, coming to a stop beside the growling mutant.

"When did this happen?" Max asked, bending to a crouch and studying the victim's bloody body. There were exactly four stab marks on his chest, plus an evident slit across the throat. Max grimaced. It wasn't a pretty sight to see – or smell either.

Luke, who had arrived with them replied. "No idea. I just saw him this morning – like that. I'm guessing it took place sometime last night – or sometime very early this morning."

"The blood's still a bit fresh," Max observed.

"Very early this morning, then."

"Man, something's up, guys." Luke said shaking his head somberly. "I mean, Devon just went missing--"

"_What_?" Max asked shrilly.

Mole fixed Alec with a look. "I thought you told her already."

Max scowled at him, and Alec shrugged. "I forgot."

"You _forgot?_" Max's voice rose several pitches.

"Hey, you were the one who were all 'I-have-something-important-to-tell-you-why-don't-you-come-with-me-to-my-apartment' yesterday. That was enough for me to forget." Alec said defensively.

Max's scowl visibly vanished to be replaced by an interesting shade of pink. "Whatever. Anyway, Mole, Luke, can you guys get rid of this mess?" she asked, gesturing towards the mess the blood had made. "And could somebody please bury Ice's body?"

"I'll do it," Joshua volunteered stepping forward from the crowd. A sad expression had gone over his canine features. "Ice helped Joshua make Mac and Cheese yesterday." And with a small at Max's direction, he lifted Ice's lifeless figure off the ground and into his arms. Several other transgenics followed Joshua as he led them towards the back portion of TC where more than a few other dead bodies had been buried.

That place had since then turned into TC's official graveyard.

"Show's over people," Alec said to what was left of their audience. "Get back to work."

After much whispering and chattering about the latest murder and news of an X5 gone missing, they left, leaving Mole, Luke, Alec, and Max alone. "Well, we'd better clean this up." Luke said pulling out a towel from his windbreaker. He then ensued to wiping the grimy ground clean.

Max was staring at the closed manhole that lead to the tunnels underneath – the sewers to be precise. This had become their means of entering and exiting Terminal City undetected. But now, she had feeling that it wouldn't be so undetected anymore.

Someone was keeping a close eye on them.

They had to be careful.

"We have to be careful," Alec said, voicing out her thoughts. "Maybe I should do the sentry tonight."

"NO!" Max almost shouted.

Alec stared at her.

"You're still recuperating, Alec. I can't afford for you to get yourself hurt again. We're already running low on medicines and equipment to tend to wounds like Ice's."

Alec grinned. "So nice to know that you care, Maxie."

Max was half tempted to tell him just how much she did but fortunately, she stopped herself in time, and said instead. "Whatever."

…

Psychological Operations was the horror that plagued the dreams of every soldier that had ever lived in Manticore. And Devon was of no exception. He had never been there before, but he heard enough stories about it to know what went on inside that room…he could even still hear his unit-mates' soft, frightened voices as they whispered tales of the 'nightmare room' to him…

"_Psy Ops is even worse than physical torture. They will endlessly torment your soul until you can no longer feel anything…"_

…

"_They will obliterate every single solitary memory inside your brain, until all that's left of you is an empty shell…an empty shell trained to mindlessly follow orders…"_

…

"_No one comes out of Psy Ops the same person…"_

…

"_Did you see X5-453? She was 452's clone. They dragged her to Psy Ops yesterday, and now she's back. She barely speaks anymore.."_

…

"_494 failed his last mission. They practically tore him apart in Psy Ops…"_

…

"Time for your trip to Psychological Operations, 720." Lydecker's icy voice cut through his thoughts, pulling him out of his trancelike recollection.

_Time for your trip to the Nightmare Room, Devon._

"No!" Devon yelled, scrambling several feet away from Lydecker, until his back was neatly pressed against the cool bars of the cage they had locked him in. His eyes were wide with fear – with dread.

Lydecker tutted. "Now, now, 720. That isn't a very soldierly way to act, now is it?"

"Please," Devon begged. He was ashamed for the way he was acting now. But his fear for emotional torture was reaching its boundaries, and he would do anything to place himself away from it. "Please, I'll do anything. Don't – don't bring me there…"

Lydecker shook his head in disbelief. "You're acting cowardly, soldier!" He snapped, his silver-gray eyes flashing dangerously as four armed guards approached the cage. "And that is a weakness we have to get rid of! Sedate him." He ordered.

He was pulled roughly out of his prison, and he felt a needle go through his skin. He winced in pain as a burning sensation swept through his body in one swift, fluid motion.

And he promptly fell into a deep sleep.

And when he woke up, he found himself in his worst nightmare.

…

A/N: Sorry if the chapter's a bit short. Please Review. :-)


	4. Distorted Reality

_Predators_

_4: Distorted Reality_

Logan Cale was a patient man. His patience for finding the cure proved just that. How many years had it been? Two? Three? Two or three years of searching, finding, waiting for the cure and now he finally found it. Patience was therefore, a very powerful virtue. He inwardly congratulated himself as he switched off his computer and picked up his mobile phone.

He was about to dial Max's number when a brilliant idea stopped him. He nodded thoughtfully. Yes, that was indeed a brilliant idea. For a while now, Logan had noticed how – down Max was lately, and he figured that surprising her with the cure would surely bring a smile to her face. Yes, that will indeed make her happy.

Logan Cale, instead, dialed his contact's number. He was a geneticist that went by the name of Rick Huntress. He used to work for Manticore, but after it burnt down, he had fled – not wanting to be kept under the controlling hands of Manticore. The good doctor valued his freedom and independence more than his work.

At first, he wasn't too eager to generate the cure, as he was afraid that Manticore might catch up to his recent doings and take him back under their clutches. But when Logan offered him a six-figured amount of money – he immediately agreed to abide his request. And so far, the production of the cure went off without a hitch.

Logan smiled. It wouldn't be long until he would be holding it in his fingers.

It wouldn't be long until he would be holding Max in his arms.

"Hello?" a smooth British voice asked at the other end of the line.

"Dr. Huntress," Logan greeted him. "It's Logan Cale."

"Ah, Mr. Cale. How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering when I could pick up the cure…?"

"Well, I'm not too busy right now. Perhaps you would like to pick it up right now at my office?"

Logan had to stop himself from bounding out of his new apartment (he had acquired a new one in Foggle Towers after White had left the picture) and rushing over to the doctor right now. _Patience, my friend._

"That would perfect."

"Very well, make sure that you have the money."

And the line went dead.

Logan shrugged on his jacket, grabbed the duffel bag full of money and slipped his car keys into his pocket. "Just a few more hours, Max. Just a few more hours and we'll finally be together."

…

Rick Huntress' office was located in downtown Seattle where most of the lower classes resided. Although Rick Huntress possessed no financial problems and could've bought himself a nice, contemporary mansion, he found himself unable to do so. Since Manticore was still out there – he had to lay low for a while…thus the dingy, dilapidated office.

A loud knock interrupted him from his dinner. _Mr. Cale has arrived. _He thought, rolling his eyes. He did not know why he disliked the man – he just did. Maybe it was because he worked for Eyes Only – who was part of the reason on why Manticore had gone down in ashes – who was responsible for the freedom that Huntress currently enjoyed. No, that was not it. It was just the fact that the said man had to fall for a transgenic.

_A transgenic_. Instantly, Huntress was brought back to his days as a geneticist in Manticore, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He had seen what those creatures were capable of – had seen the look of danger in their dead, haunted eyes – the look that promised his death if he ever did anything to them.

It was strange, because what he didn't know was the fear that each and every transgenic held for needles, hospitals, and doctors like him. They feared each other. This was why ordinary humans did not mingle with transgenics. They were beyond dangerous – they were created to be human weapons – tools used to kill and assassinate.

That was why this man – Cale – irked him so much. Did he not see it yet? Did he not see that, no matter how much this female transgenic may _seem _to love him, it will never end like a fairy tale? There were _no _happy endings when it came to transgenics. They were unpredictable, treacherous animals that were a menace to humanity.

Besides, the offspring of an ordinary and a transgenic would not be perfect. You'd think that with the transgenic's superior genes, the baby would come out beautiful, strong, and complete with enhanced abilities? No. The result of cross-breeding a human and a transgenic was an abnormal baby with anomalous capabilities.

"Dr. Huntress?"

Cale's voice reverberating from outside his office door shook him out of his pessimistic thoughts and brought him back to reality. A series of knocks followed his voice, and the doctor pulled himself out of the comfort of his seat to open the door.

"Mr. Cale, come in, come in!" He greeted in an overly-cheerful voice.

Cale smiled at him and seated himself in one of the armchairs facing his desk. Huntress noticed the bulging duffel bag that the man carried with him and he had to stop himself from getting to excited. _Half a million dollars. _He licked his lips. That would be enough for him to flee the country and start a new life somewhere else – Puerto Rico, maybe.

"So, doc. The cure…?"

Huntress nodded and moved over to the small refrigerator standing at the far end of the room. It was where he kept most of his experiments. After a quick check of the label, he pulled out a vial filled with neon-blue liquid. It glimmered surreptitiously, promising only the best results. With a small smile of pride and satisfaction at his newly-created cure, he handed it over to Cale who practically quivered with excitement the minute he saw it.

"Well, you know what to do Mr. Cale." Huntress said taking the bag of money from him and slinging it over his shoulder. The weight of the bag only increased his satisfaction. "Inject it only once on either of her arms. It'll take effect after forty-eight hours."

Cale stood up and grasped his hand tightly. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Huntress forced out a smile. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Cale."

…

Terminal City had put up their own little bar a few weeks ago and so far, everyone loved it. It was dubbed as 'Freak Central', and it was open 24/7. It may not be as huge and as funky as Crash, but it was good enough for the transgenics who barely had any other place to unwind and to 'drink their worries away'.

That was where he found her, sitting at the half-empty bar counter, 'drinking her worries away'. It was so not Max that Alec began to get a tad bit concerned. She had been a bit – distant from him lately. Alright, so she was _always _distant from him. But _more _distant from him anyway.

"Hey Maxie," he greeted her, plopping himself onto the empty stool next to her. "A scotch, Mike."

The black-skinned transhuman rushed off to get his drink, leaving Max and Alec to their privacy. "What do you want, Alec?"

"Just wanted to check if you were alright," Alec said easily.

Max stared at him. "Well I'm always alright."

It was strange, but it was almost like they switched places right there. It was usually Max asking him if he was alright – if he didn't get his ass into trouble. And it was usually him saying that infamous line of his… 'I'm always alright.'

Now _that _worried him. Because he, being the inventor of that line, knew that his 'I'm always alright' crap was a big, fat, lie. "Well I don't believe you."

Max shot him a dirty look.

"Look Maxie, it's just me. You're good ol' buddy Alec. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I have nothing to tell you."

She then slammed her empty beer bottle onto the countertop and sailed out of the bar, leaving Alec to look after her.

Mike shook his head in sympathy, as he handed Alec his Scotch. "Girl trouble, man?"

Alec grinned wryly. "I wish."

Mike began wiping the countertop. "Hey, did Mole tell you yet?"

Alec sipped his Scotch thoughtfully. "Tell me what?"

"There was another X5 that went missing."

Alec's grip on his glass tightened. "Who?"

"You know, that new guy – Sean."

…

The soldier that walked out of Psychological Operations was unrecognizable – was different from the man that entered it. Gone was the humor from his smile, gone was the fear that paled his face, gone was the glimmer of humanity from his sapphire-blue eyes – gone was the man that made him a person.

His soul had disappeared.

All that was left was an empty shell. His exterior features were beautiful, almost flawless. But inside – what was left within was complete nothingness.

Devon had vanished.

And what replaced him was a soulless assassin – X5-720.

…

A/N: Alright, so it's probably obvious that I don't know anything about Psy Ops. All I know is, that the soldiers/transgenics are sent there when they fail a certain mission, or something. REVIEW please. :-)


	5. Playing with Fire

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a long time since I last updated...but anyway...here's chapter five...I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

_Predators_

_5: Playing with Fire_

"I'll do the sentry duty tonight," Mole volunteered gruffly. They were at the Control Center, having a brief discussion over Sean's disappearance. Rian was sobbing hysterically at the corner, and Gem was doing everything she could to comfort the poor X5.

"No," Max shook her head. "It's too dangerous, Mole. We need someone more experienced…"

"Fuck experienced," Mole swore. "This isn't about experience, princess. This is about _gun power." _He raised his shotgun for everyone to see, while nodding his head at the same time. Alec had to keep himself from laughing (the image Mole presented was pretty amusing). Max would have his ass if he was finding entertainment over something deadly serious.

"You know, Max. Mole's got a point. Two X5s who had more than enough experience already got snatched. What difference would it make?"

"The difference is, Mole would probably be the next one to get _killed._" Max retorted at him as Mole sputtered indignantly. "_I'll _do sentry tonight."

Alec stared at her. There was no way _in hell _that he was going to let Max do sentry tonight. What if she was the next one to get kidnapped? He would never forgive himself if he did. But then, shooting down Max's suggestion would probably kill him too. So instead, he said: "I think I'll tag along too."

Max's heated gaze swung over to him. "_No. _Alec we already discussed this. You will _not _be doing any sort of guard duties any time this week. You still need time to recuperate…"

"But--"

"Look, do want to end up with another bullet hole in your chest?"

"No, but--"

"The answer is NO." she finished in a tone that brooked no arguments. A scowl came over Alec's face, and Max had to mentally slap herself for thinking how cute he looked…_Shit, I am so whipped. _She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the transformation that had come over Alec's face.

He was now openly grinning at her. "I don't accept it."

Max gaped at him. "Wha—what?"

"I won't accept no, Maxie. I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it."

Max's mouth snapped shut, and she clenched out through gritted teeth. "_Fine._" She snapped. "But if you get yourself captured or _shot. _That would _not _be my fault."

"How about an additional man?" a deep voice called out from the crowd. It was Ryan, a blonde X5 that carried a quiet sort of confidence that Max had always admired. He had been a big help in Command Center for the past weeks, having excelled in computer and technology back at Manticore. "Coz', you know what they say: there's safety in numbers."

"So, four people on sentry? Not a bad idea," Dix said, nodding thoughtfully. "Plus, we could attach a surveillance camera over there too. That way, if they _do _get kidnapped, we'll be able to catch a glimpse of the intruder."

"Excellent idea," Max agreed, her annoyance at Alec fading for a minute at Dix's obvious genius. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that Manticore made Dix to simply just dig up trenches. There was a particularly huge brain hiding behind that particularly pale face.

"We could rip the one here in the Control Center out and post it there," Dix said with a shrug. "It'll be put to better use there."

"Alright, so everything's settled then." Max said with a nod of approval, she checked her watch:_ 3:18 p.m. _"Mole, Ryan,…Alec. We'll meet at the sewer exits, 6:00 pm sharp."

"This time, whoever's killing the transgenics will be the one who'll end up dead tonight."

"It's time we lit the match."

…

_6:00 p.m._

The sewer exits or the tunnel area, as what they call it, was located somewhere near the back of Terminal City, a bit far from civilization. It's distance from the main region of TC gave it's atmosphere a deadly kind of silence. The kind that told you: _you're on your own out here. If you scream, no one will hear you._

And after the previous occurrences that had taken place here, many of the transgenics had made the wisest of decisions and had stayed clear from the area. Of course, now, it was relatively safe. Or as safe as they thought it would be.

Three X5s and a growling transhuman with an attitude paced the area, shooting surreptitious glances at one another. The surveillance camera that Dix had installed earlier stared at them from it's hidden spot on top of a tree. And the transgenics knew that they were being watched by more than a few people from the Command Center, via the camera.

They were like characters in a reality show.

Characters who were relatively bored at the minute.

It was a good thing that Alec brought with him some food – a bag of potato chips which had long since disappeared after a few minutes of munching, chewing, and _'Alec can I have a piece?'. _He stared, aghast, at the now empty bag and threw it haphazardly behind him where it was instantaneously blown away by the wind.

At the simultaneous blowing of the wind, Alec looked up at the sky and was aggrieved to see heavy, gray thunderclouds floating amongst the stars – not exactly a pretty sight. "It's gonna rain." He remarked to no one in particular.

Max arched an eyebrow from across. "Point out the obvious, why don't you?"

He smirked. "I just did."

"Whatever. Just shut up and look around for anything…weird."

Alec looked straight at her. "I'm doing just that."

That earned him a hit on the arm.

_7:15 p.m._

The rain was going down slowly in form of a light drizzle, which was even worse than a total downpour. Drizzles made you feel sticky, humid, muggy, and it gave certain people bad moods.

"Ugh, I hate the rain." Max complained, seeking shelter underneath the large tree.

"Point out the obvious why don't you," Alec retorted, mimicking her earlier tone. She frowned at him. "We have feline DNA, Maxie. And it's a proven fact – _cats hate water._"

"Don't mind me saying this, but I'm hungry." Ryan stated from his spot.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that Max finished all the chips." Alec said. Max's frowned morphed into a scowl. "And speaking of Max, she has shark DNA. Maybe you could eat her."

Ryan grinned but it faltered quickly when Max's smoldering gaze swung over to him. "Uh, no thanks."

The drizzle made no indication that it was stopping any time soon.

_7:45 p.m._

"Damn, I'm all out of cigars." Mole grumbled, flicking his last one onto the ground and firmly bringing down his foot on it. "None of you happen to have any, now do you?"

"No," Max snapped crossly as a wet leaf dropped onto her. That had been the fifth one, so far, and it did nothing to improve her mood. "And it's about time you ran out of it. All that smoke is making my nose twitch."

Mole chose not to comment and instead to turned to face the two male X5s.

"I don't smoke," Ryan said raising empty hands.

"You know Mole, I have to agree with Max." Alec said, earning a surprised look from the only female in the group. "All that smoking will only make her grumpier."

This time, _two _livid gazes turned to face him. Alec swore that if looks could kill, he would've been in his grave by now.

_8:10 p.m._

"Maybe he's not showing up tonight," Ryan said hopefully.

"It's still early, Ryan." Max said glancing at her digital watch and letting her eyes sweep over the vicinity. Everything was quiet, as usual. They had been out here for almost three hours, and so far, the only thing they saw scampering around was Alec's empty plastic bag of chips which was being blown around by the wind.

"You mean we could be patrolling here for the rest of the night?"

"That's what you volunteered for, Ryan." Max said, her voice coming out a bit exasperated. The guy was getting a bit restless – and nervous, she noticed.

"Oh. Right."

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Alec suggested from his spot near Mole.

"Excellent idea." A silky, cool voice drawled from the sewer exit. "Let's call it: 'kidnap the transies and bring them to Deck.'"

The four transgenics froze.

And slowly, very slowly, they turned to look at the intruder.

_8:14 p.m._

"Rian." Max stated icily.

A cynical smile cracked Rian's vacant facade, and she loudly snapped her fingers.

Two figures emerged from the shadows. Somehow, Max wasn't all that surprised to see that one of them was Sean. The two of them had been acting it out all along. It was them who were doing all the dirty work – doing all the assassinations. And the worst part was, Max never even _suspected _them. They held up their front pretty well –_ too _damned well.

And judging by their not-so-subtle entrance a few minutes ago, they had – and as well the person whom they were working for – had discovered Terminal City's means of getting in and getting out.

Max was half-tempted to lash out of them verbally right now. And it took everything she had to restrain herself from keeping her anger intact. Now wasn't the time to exchange angry remarks. Well except for one, maybe.

"Fuck you." Max snapped and the four of them pounced.

…

A/N: Please review...it's Christmas afteraLL!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: An update! Finally. I've been running out of ideas for this story, but voila! Here it is. I'm already working on the next chapter, so not to worry people! So please, please, please, review. I need them. Badly.

_Predators_

_6: Trapped _

"Two more X5s -- gone," Max said burying her head in her hands. They had retreated back at the Command Center after Rian and her crew had attacked, and as the eventful occurrences that had happened several hours ago replayed repeatedly in her head, she struggled to keep herself from panicking.

Mole barely managed to escape alive, he was sporting a severe head injury and he had to be carried all the way to Med Bay, courtesy of Max, who was the only who was able to get out of the whole fight unscathed.

Inwardly, she blamed herself. She blamed herself for the transhuman that got murdered, for Devon's disappearance, and for letting Ryan get captured, and for losing Alec – again. _No. _She told herself, closing her eyes and trying to will the guilt away. _They're not dead yet. _She blinked away tears. It was amazing how one single word could affect her so much. _Yet. He's not dead _yet.

Max silently cursed herself for just not telling him that night – yesterday night – about how she felt. How she was so in love with him that she was reaching the point of paranoia. Paranoia over protecting him even though she knew how capable he was of protecting himself. Hell, he was capable of protecting the _whole _of TC.

_Then why the hell did you get captured?_

She shook her head, shaking herself from her reverie of memories and confusing thoughts. Now was not the time to ponder. Those X5s – including Alec, were hanging on a very fine piece of thread. Who knows how long until that thread breaks? _Not too long. _She thought grimly. If there was one thing she knew about Lydecker, he wasn't a patient man.

…

The second he opened his eyes, all he saw was steel. Cold hard steel.

He was in a cage.

Again.

Alec groaned and stood up slowly, sore muscles protesting. He barely had enough strength to even raise his arms. It was evident that he had been drugged. He took in his surroundings. He was in a large room. The walls were painted gray, and there was not a window in sight. Helplessly, he grasped the bars of his cage. The coolness of the steel brought chills running down his spine. The last time he was in a cage, a bomb was planted on his brainstem.

Caught up with sudden flashbacks of that one nightmare, he did not realize that he was not alone in the cage.

"Conscience, am I dead?"

An intoxicated voice slurred from behind him. Alec spun around, fists clenched. Who he saw made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. It was Ryan. His eyes were bleary, and he was moving in a very drunken manner. It was obvious that his head wasn't feeling too clear right now.

"Ryan, you bastard." He said with a half-smile, shaking his head. Ryan grinned goofily at him, as he staggered towards Alec. It seemed that the drug had affected him in a slightly different way than it did Alec. Ryan started waving his arms around.

"I see a light!" he cried out. "I see a light at the end of the tunnel!"

And Alec did the only thing he could think of.

He punched Ryan hard in the face.

…

Ten minutes…

Thirty minutes…

Fifty-five minutes…

Three hours…

Alec cast another glance at the locked door across the room almost wishing to see Lydecker walk through and face them. The silence of the empty room (well, not so empty considering the fact that Ryan was sitting at the other end of the cage, now his usual self but still blatantly angry at Alec for punching him) was too much for him to bear. And if there was one thing that Alec hated, it was not knowing.

Not knowing why he was here.

Not knowing what they would do to him.

Not knowing if Max and the others were all right.

He ground his teeth and continued his staring contest with the closed door. _Where the fuck are you Lydecker? _He yelled out mentally. He was getting sick of waiting, and not knowing. He wanted to get everything over with.

Because the minute Lydecker opened the door to his cage, he was going to tear him to pieces.

…

_To be continued…_

(Promise!)


End file.
